Ainz Ooal Gown
Summary Ainz Ooal Gown (アインズ・ウール・ゴウン), formerly known as Momonga (モモンガ), is the main protagonist of the Overlord. He is the guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown and regarded as the highest of the Almighty 41 Supreme Beings by the NPCs of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. He is also known as Momon, a dark warrior and leader of Darkness. He is an adamantite ranked adventurer and the most powerful adventurer in the Kingdom. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A with a casual spell, 8-A '''with casual resurrection, '''6-C '''with high tier spells, possibly '''far higher. Unknown with Wish Upon A Star. Unknown '''with access to the guild treasury. '''Name: Ainz Ooal Gown, Momonga, Momon, Dark Hero, Sorcerer King Origin: Overlord Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Elder Lich, Skeleton Mage, Heteromorphic Race, Overlord, Overlord of Nazarick, Adamantite-Plate Adventurer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Master Swordsmanship, Arrow, Dual Wield, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Fire Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Hell Flame Manipulation), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Durability Negation, Negative Energy Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Undead Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Forcefield Creation, Telepathy, Healing, Necromancy, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Immortality (Types 1, 3, potentially 4 and 7), Creation, Absorption, Invisibility, Teleportation, Flight, Explosion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Enemy Summoning Rejection, Can boost his stats (Strength, Speed, etc), Resurrection (himself and others), Summoning, Spiritual Awareness, Aura, and a lot more. Attack Potency: Small building level with casual spells like hell fire, Multi-City Block level with a casual resurrection, Island level with high tier spells, possibly far higher. Unknown with Wish Upon A Star (Also, some of his spells such as Grasp Heart, Reality Slash and The Goal of All Life is Death etc ignore conventional durability) Speed: At least Supersonic reactions (Can keep up with Shalltear) with Subsonic movement speed. Likely higher. Lifting Strength: Unknown, can possibly boost his stats Striking Strength: Casually Multi-City Block Class, normally Island Class Durability: At least Island level, Unknown when boosting his defenses with barriers, armor and more. Stamina: Physically tireless and has extremely high mana Range: Extended melee range with swords; several hundreds of meters with spells Standard Equipment: A complete armor of Divine Class, 10 rings of Divine Class and his Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown Intelligence: Master mind for combat, always try to fight with knowledge of his enemy, he doesn't underestimate his opponents. Unless he knows for sure that the enemy is no threat, he will usually start the battle with timestop and instant death spells. Weaknesses: He is susceptible to Light attacks, and The Goal of All Life is Death has a cooldown of exactly 100 hours. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overlord Bonus Abilities * Competence in Evil Language * Create High Tier Undead (4/day): Ainz can create both an Eyeball Corpse and Pale Rider by using this ability. If Ainz were to use his experience points, he can even create level 90 monsters. (Overlord Wiseman / Grim Reaper Thanatos). * Create Middle Tier Undead (12/day): Ainz created Death Knight, Jack the Ripper and Corpse Collector by using this ability. * Create Low Tier Undead (20/day): Ainz can create both a Wraith and Bone Vulture by using this ability. * Dark Soul * Dark Wisdom: Allows the user to increase the amount of spells one can learn by experiencing a sacrifice-ritual event. *'Despair Aura I': Has a chance of causing Fear. *'Despair Aura II': Has a chance of causing Panic. *'Despair Aura III': Has a chance of causing Confusion. *'Despair Aura IV': Has a chance of causing Insanity. *'Despair Aura V': Has a chance of causing Instant Death. * Electric, Poison, Ice Invalidation * High Tier Repel Resistance III * High Tier Magic Invalidation III: Nullifies all low tier spells. * High Tier Physical Invalidation III: Nullifies all low level attacks (below level 60). * Immortal Blessing: Can sense other undead beings. * Negative Touch: Deals negative-type damage to the object being touched, attacked, or skill-attacked by Ainz. Acquired by Elder Lich level up. Can toggle On/Off. * Negative Guard * Negative Blessing * Status Damage Ⅳ * Slashing Weapon Resistance V * Strengthened Magic Vision: See Through. * Thrusting Weapon Resistance V Basic Undead Race Traits * Critical Hit Invalid * Dark Vision * Doubled damage by Fire * Energy Drain Invalid * Food, Drink, and Breathing are Unnecessary * Ineffective Mental Function * Necromancy Resistance * Physical Penalty Resistance * Poisoning/Sick/Sleep/Instant Death/Paralysis Invalid * Positive, Light, Holy Weakness Ⅳ * Recover by Negative Energy * Status Damage Invalid * Status Penalty in Positive / Holy Area * Striking Weapon Weakness Ⅴ Over Rank Magics While magic only goes up to the 10th rank, Over Rank Magic is said to go beyond that, but it acts more like a special ability than an actual spell. Magic casters can unleash it without consuming any of their MP. The number you could learn is one for each level after level 70. When it is first learned, it can only be used once a day. However, it can be used once more for every additional ten levels. The average player who has reached level 100 can use Over Rank magic for at least 4 times. Furthermore, Over Rank Magic has a weakness that it could not be activated consecutively. Firstly, it has an activation period and certain amount of damage done to the magic caster will interrupt the casting. Secondly, although it is possible to use cash items to remove this activation period, Over Rank Magic has a cooldown time for the whole party members, that cannot be removed. * Fallen Down: Calls down a huge pillar of blue light from the sky that will burn so bright and hot that it will appear like the whole world has turned white. After a few seconds, it will leave behind an area burned to cinder, devoid of life. This spell deals massive damage, especially to undead-type enemy. * Iä Shub-Niggurath: Summons a black cyclone and kills everything in the area. The victims are sacrificed to summon monsters over level 90, "Dark Young". The number of summoned dark young is proportional to the total number of sacrifices. * Creation: Changes field effect. * Wish Upon A Star: Consumes caster's experience points to grant a wish. Ainz used this spell by using a special item, but he said that he has also learned the spell. *'Pantheon': Summons 6 level 80, "Cherubims Gate Keeper" through the use of an Over Rank, holy-type magic under his command. Normal Spells * Absorption * All Appraisal Magic Item * Anti-Life Cocoon * Astral Smite: Attack that is effective against Ethereal beings. This also counts against beings, who are temporarily Ethereal. * Black Hole: Magic that cast a void would absorb the enemy inside. * Bless of Magic Caster * Body of Effulgent Beryl: 10th-Tier spell. Reduces strike-type damage. If the user reactivate this spell during duration, it negates single strike-type attack. * Call Greater Thunder: Summons Large thunder bolts that are fused by multiple strands of lightning. * Charm Person * Complete Invisibility: It was a spell that was far superior to ‘Invisibility’. Ainz would be completely invisible to anyone unless they used specialized magic to see him. The highest-ranked undead could even see through this spell's effect. * Control Amnesia: 10th-Tier spell. Controls memory of target. * Create Greater Item * Distant Vision: A spell that would display what it saw on a flat, magical screen. The screen could also be expanded or shrunken at will. * Draconic Power * Delay Magic: True Death: A ninth-tier spell, which invalidates the effect of low resurrection magics. * Delay Teleportation: Spell that slows teleportation down, which is effective against Greater Teleportation. * Dragon Lightning: Shoots out a lightning bolt in the form of a dragon, that then seeks out it target. * Drifting Master Mine: A mine that, as the name implies, "drifts" and locks on to targets that enter it's range. * Explode Mine: A trap magic that explodes when it is near the enemy. * Explosion * False Data: Life ''': Gives the user the ability to fake his/her HP. * '''Fireball: Shoots out a big ball of fire that burns it's target. * Fly: Gives the caster the ability to fly. * Freedom * Gate * Grasp Heart: 9th-Tier spell. Ainz destroys internal organ like heart. Kills the target instantly, if the target resists, the target becomes stupefied. This is said by Ainz to be his favorite spell. * Gravity Maelstrom: A spiraling black ball of gravity. * Greater Break Item * Greater Full Potential * Greater Hardening * Greater Luck * Greater Magic Seal * Greater Magic Shield * Greater Rejection: Cancels Greater Summon. * Greater Resistance * Greater Teleportation * Heavenly Aura * Hell Flame: This spell shoots out a very small flame that will then latch onto a target and become a raging inferno that burns anything to ashes with black flames. * Hold of Ribs: A spell that restricts a target's movement with bones. * Indomitability * Infinity Wall * Life Essence * Magic Arrow: Shoots out an arrow made of mana that will pierce a target. * Magic Boost * Magic Chanter Blessing * Magic Ward: Holy * Mana Essence: Identifies MP of the target. * Mantle of Chaos * Mass Fly: Gives a group of people the ability to fly. * Message: Able to talk to a targeted person through telepathy. * Meteor Fall * Napalm * Negative Burst: Sent out a burst of negative sphere of energy from around the caster's body. * Obsidian Sword: Creates a large obsidian sword that will lock on to a target and hone in like a missile. * Paranormal Intuition * Penetrate Up * Rabbit Ears * Reality Slash: 10th-Tier spell. Top class in damage dealing, but consumes a lot of mana. The spell is considered to be a lesser version of 'World Break'. * Repel Undeath: A spell that create a barrier to ward off low-level undead. * Sense Enemy * Sensor Boost * Silent Time Stop * Sharks Cyclone: A spell that invokes a tornado (100 meters high and with a 50 meter diameter). Within the tornado lie 6 meter long sharks waiting to devour anyone unlucky enough to be sucked inside. * Thousand Bone Lance: A spell that throws an uncountable amount of bone spears at the target. * Touch of Undead * True Dark: Deals none-type damage with darkness. * Wall of Protection from Arrows * Wall of Skeleton: Creates a wall of skeletons that can move and fight to a certain degree. Special Skill * Cry of the Banshee: Shout that has an instant death effect, and can also be used with his special skill to widen AOE. * Perfect Warrior: A transformation type of spell that allows Ainz to become a level 100 warrior imperfectly in comparison to the original, converting from his magic caster stats to warrior stats. As a result of the transformation, this spell does come with another cost, where he is unable to use neither of his magic or spells during the duration of that transformation time period. However, Ainz was still able to make up for such a weakness by using the powers and abilities of elemental weapons stored within his pocket dimension like Frost Pain Modified, etc instead. While in this form, he has now bypass through the class restrictions such as being able to use Touch Me's World Champion armor without suffering any penalty. * Time stop: Time magic that stops the enemy for a specific amount of time. * The Goal of All Life is Death: This special skill is one of Ainz's most powerful abilities and comes from the Eclipse class, which is one of the hardest classes to get because it requires the overlord class with spells specialized in necromancy and instant death type magics. The Eclipse class lets the user become a true lord of death, a life consuming Eclipse. This spell delays other instant death type spells for 12 seconds, but allows them to ignore any types of resistance - even invalid. Ainz used this spell with '(Widen) Cry of the Banshee, and it killed everything in 200m (living beings, undead, oxygen, earth, water, etc). The cooldown of this spell is 100 hours duration. It is not possible to resist this spell, with the only counter being that one must use a either an item or skill that would cause them to be revived before the 12 seconds pass. Other Passives * Absolute Flame Resistance Main Equipment * 10 Rings class: Each of the ring is imbued with a different power. ** Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown ''class artifact: Allows user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was required to wear this ring. ** '''Shooting Star 'class artifact: Allows user to activate over-class magic, "Wish Upon a Star" three times without consuming experience. ** Ring that allows user to revive with little loss of exp. ** Ring that protects user from detection by all kinds of divination-type magic. ** Ring that protects user from behavior disturbance. ** Cloak ''class:'' It has a Chaotic Aura Effect, causing a rippling dark red aura to rise from the feet, an aura that felt turbulent and sinister. * Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown ''Weapon:'' This artificial weapon spews out a vortex of dark red aura when held. Sometimes it would form the face of a human in agony and crumbles away. It was so vivid that it felt as though you could hear their voices of pain. The staff has seven snakes engraved in it with gems of Divine class artifact. Each with a unique ability and the power to summon monsters level 85 and above once a day. Because it belongs to an entire series of items, after the complete collection, one can display its immense power. Dark Warrior Equipment He uses black jet armor and twin great sword. He has overwhelming physical ability and can even fight against a devil of difficulty level 200+ (Jaldabaoth). Though his technique are rather rough and he doesn't use any martial arts at all, his great power doesn't seem to have problem with that. However, Ainz's fighting style became properly skilled and in sync with his physical power upon using the spell, "Perfect Warrior". * Black Belt * Black Widow Spider Clothes * Crown of Mental Barriers * Haste Boots * Járngreipr: A common item that improves the user's strength. It is used by Ainz Ooal Gown members only to cover up their hands. * Nemean Lion * Sure Hit Glasses Other Equipment * Mask of Envy: A YGGDRASIL holiday item awarded to those, who logged in on time during the day of Christmas Eve between 7AM and 10PM and played for over two hours. Unfortunately, this item is useless in battle, providing no special effects although it provided him a guise to conceal his undead appearance. * Full Body Metal Armor: This armor is created for his Adventurer Persona "Momon the Dark Hero" by the spell, "High Level Item Creation" and has many other requirements. The armor's hardness is said to be compared to Adamantium. * Two Handed Sword: The two swords are created by the spell High Level Item Creation for his Adventurer Persona primarily, wielding one in each hand for melee combat as a warrior. Because it's Ainz who created them for close combat, however, he can also additionally used the swords for throwing as a long-ranged projectile weapon and then making a new one appear. * Frost Pain Modified: Upon making modifications with the original weapon, Ainz was able to summon this weapon from pocket dimension to aid him in his battle against Demiurge. As this weapon is much stronger than the original replica, it's power was seen to be greater enough to even suppress Demiurge's hellfire effect for a duration of time. * Stilettos: Upon looting Clementine's equipment right after her death, Ainz begins to wield four of this piercing weapons at the imperial arena. He has shown to utilize one of them skillfully against the martial lord before defeating him. Consumable Items * Horn of the Goblin General: When blown, summons a goblin troop which consists of twelve goblin soldiers, two goblin archers, one goblin mage, one goblin cleric, two goblin wolf riders, and one goblin leader. * Minor Healing Potion: For an undead creature, a healing potion is lethal poison, however, Ainz keeps them in reserve for emergencies. * Resurrection Wand: This magic item is able to fully restore a dead target back to life. * Cash Shop Items Gallery Momonga.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Gilgamesh (Fate Series) (Fate/Stay Night) Gilgamesh's Profile (Speed was equalized and Fate/Stay Night Gil was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Overlord Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Knights Category:Immortals Category:Chi Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Summoners Category:Poison Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Energy Users Category:Undead Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Hax Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Resurrection Users Category:Necromancers Category:Gravity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weapon Masters